Of Demons and Dentists
by Cantica10
Summary: Modern-day. Sebby serves a new mistress, and she has the inability to trust anyone, resulting in a rather interesting trip to the dentist when she gets a cavity... One-shot chapter two is story, chapter one is background info . Alternate ending posted!
1. Character History

**I swear this really is a one-shot; if you want to read the story immediately, just head to chapter two. However, I actually spent a lot of time doing a character development, and even wrote a little piece of story doing so.**

**The girl's name is Emmeline Natsis. She is of average height and has long brown hair and green eyes. When she was fourteen, her parents were murdered and she was kidnapped by the same man. I wrote this as an explanation for what he did to her and why she's now completely afraid of 1.) sex, and 2.) any physical human contact whatsoever.**

**I was actually really proud of the writing, although I'm sure my mother and friends alike would have heart attacks if they saw the sort of stuff that runs through my mind... I hope you enjoy it more than they would! (evil grin)**

**Quick Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters in it...however much I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>I had lost everything.<p>

I remained as I was, no hope of escaping even if I had wanted to anymore. My hands had been forced above my head and bound with rope to the bedpost, and in a similar way, my ankles had been tied down. My arms and legs ached from several, fruitless attempts to free my hands and feet from the ropes. But escape didn't matter anymore. I was broken now. In that god-awful, agonizing interminable time frame that I would never be able to get out of my head for as long as I lived, everything was taken from me.

At first I had screamed, screamed until I felt like my lungs were about to burst, as my captor approached me, wielding a knife with a thin, gleaming blade. He started laughing at me for my screams, and then relayed a piece of information that would surely seal my fate: the room was soundproof.

He had murdered them, I knew it. Before he had knocked me out, the last thing I had seen were the blank, soulless eyes of my parents. He had murdered my mother with a knife, plunging it into her chest and then slitting her throat. My father he had hit it the head with the axe from our garage.

Screams. A waterfall of blood. Their lifeless, lightless eyes. Then something had struck me over the head and hurled me into darkness. I had woken up tied to a bed with what used to be white sheets; now they were stained with blood.

I whimpered when he touched me, tugging at the blouse I wore, stained with the blood of my parents. He tore at it, ripping the buttons off until my shirt hung open, and then he unclasped my bra. There was anticipation in his eyes by then.

Then he'd taken the knife he held and began to cut off my jeans. I'd shut my eyes then, begging a higher power to take me. At that point, I wasn't so sure anymore if such a thing as God existed.

And then I was completely exposed, and I could hear my captor's heavy, excited breathing. I had not been able to keep my eyes shut. I couldn't see his face; he wore a black ski mask. All I could see were his eyes. They were so dark brown they were almost black.

He chuckled, and then pressed the blade of the knife against my stomach. In a swift, expert motion, he cut me. I gasped and gritted my teeth, but I refused to scream.

He repeated this process on what seemed to be on every surface of my body. I kept my eyes screwed shut, judging by the amount of pain that came with each sting of opening flesh how deep the cuts were at first, but eventually it all just mixed together until it was nearly unbearable.

I cringed when I felt something warm and wet gliding over each cut. The bastard was licking my blood.

I felt his gloved hands on my face, and my eyes flew open, just in time to see his masked face approaching mine rapidly, and he stuck his tongue down my throat. I gagged on the taste; the salty tang of my own blood.

My first kiss gone then.

I was so relieved when he stopped kissing me that I almost forgot where I was, what he was doing to me or going to do to me. My memory came crashing back when his fingers, trembling in ecstasy, moved to unclasp the buttons on his pants.

I shut my eyes again, letting loose a string of the foulest words I knew, cursing him for all eternity. I felt his weight, and then…only agony after that. I would have taken a thousand more cuts with the knife if it were to save me from this. It hurt me so bad I thought I would pass out from the pain, and even with my eyes closed, all I could see was red. I couldn't keep from screaming then. I begged him to stop, pleaded with him to do anything else to me, just stop what he was doing right then. Hot tears poured down my face as I begged him to kill me. He looked up at me, no emotion in those near-black eyes of his, and struck me so hard in the face I saw stars.

I wanted to die.

My virginity gone. No; gone is too light of a word. My virginity stolen.

When he had satisfied himself, he ended the agony, but even as he lifted himself off of me and the bed, there was still pain. It still hurt like hell. I could still feel the ghost of it, his presence inside my body. I felt myself break then. It was like my body was no longer mine. It was like my soul had abandoned my broken, tainted body.

My captor began to hum as he pocketed the knife and stopped down, picking something up off the floor. Another knife, much bigger and much sharper than the last. He ran his finger carefully along the blade and began a chant that made me ill.

"_I find them and watch them._

_Then I take them and spoil them._

_When I'm done I chop them up_

_And throw the pieces in the ocean._"

As he approached me with the knife, I felt an unusual sense of calm. He was about to kill me. So what? Nothing mattered anymore. Not to me. And if I let him kill me, the pain would end. It was an answer to my prayers.

He raised the knife. I shut my eyes.

And that's when the banging started. It was annoying, really. Was death supposed to sound like a battering ram?

And then I heard the sound of something clattering to the floor. Damn. Not dead. Still alive. I opened my eyes and saw my captor staring urgently at the door of the room. He swore colorfully, took a final glance at me, and then raced across the room. He lifted the floorboards up. A trapdoor. I suppose a good murderer and rapist always has an escape plan.

He snarled a final threat to me, one that I can't really remember now. It hadn't mattered to me, at the time.

He disappeared into the trapdoor and had just replaced the floorboards when the door burst open with a deafening crash. People flooded the room, and I suddenly had a swarm of police officers and SWAT members around me. One of them, a woman whose eyes hone with tears when she what had been done to me, stripped off her coat and covered me with it as a burly man who was cussing up a storm cut the ropes binding my hands and feet.

It seemed like a dream. I wanted it to be a dream. Why hadn't they just let me die? It would have been so much better than this.

A team of paramedics crowded me, and I felt myself lifted off the bed and onto a hospital gurney. The woman who had given me her coat followed them, never leaving my side, frantically whispering reassurances in my ear.

I hated all of them for not letting me die. They could all rot in Hell, for all I cared.

My heart, my entire being, burned with an intense longing for revenge. It consummated my whole body, mind, and spirit, broken as all three of those things may be. I would do anything to see the man who had raped me killed.

I would have done anything to be the one to kill him. I would even offer up my soul.

The minute I came to terms with this, the world exploded around me. And suddenly, all that existed was a voice, silky smooth and seductive. I could hear it very close to me, like its owner was speaking in my ear, to me and only to me.

"Well, well, well… for the first time in eternity, I've received the call of a female. How very interesting. And such a young one at that… Now, choose." I could hear the smile. "Do you wish to make a contract with me?"

* * *

><p>The next day, as I lay in a hospital bed wishing for death and believing the voice had been nothing more than a dream, a man came into my room. He was tall and very handsome-one might say inhumanly handsome- with unkempt black hair and red eyes. He was dressed as a doctor. I began to tell him to go away, but he introduced himself as the demon I'd made a contract with.<p>

He forged our seal, burning it on the inside of my left wrist, a sapphire blue circle with intricate designs on the inside; almost like spider webs. In the very center was a pentagram, bearing the word _tetragrammaton_; Yahweh. How ironic for such a biblical reference to be used by a demon.

He told me I had to choose his name. It didn't matter to me. I just said he could use whatever name he had liked most in the past, so he chose Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. A very gothic, Victorian-sounding name. I very much approved.

* * *

><p>He spear-headed my recovery, as Dr. Michaelis, of course, and once I was healed and placed in the local orphanage, it took him two days to adopt me. I also took on the last name of Michaelis, abandoning the name I had been born with, the one I had possessed when everything had left me. When I had been broken.<p>

I came to trust him completely. I tried going to a normal high school. Thirty minutes of that, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle it. I had never been more scared in my life, aside from when I was raped. All those people…all those people to hurt me… to finish what that man had started…

They sent me home because I had a nervous breakdown, and Sebastian has been homeschooling me since. It didn't take long, only about six months, for me to develop feelings for him. We now live in a fairly large house (Sebastian has an uncanny ability to invest in the stock market) and maintain a stable boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, nothing more. He understands that I literally _cannot _sleep with him. Sex frightens me just about as much as people do. After all, it's the most agonizing thing I've ever experienced.

My life has attained stability, and I'm relatively happy. Things would be just about perfect if Sebastian didn't capitalize on the whole "legal guardian" thing.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually pretty happy with it. I would love to know what you thought of it, too... review, please? They're what get me up in the morning...<strong>

**That and Sebastian Michaelis.**


	2. Of Demons and Dentists

**It is two in the morning. I am a little crazy. I'm hoping I'll reread this tomorrow and still think it makes sense. In the meantime, I'll let you all enjoy the fanfic that I for some reason had the compulsion to write without respite RIGHT THIS INSTANT.**

**Oh, man. I need sleep. Sleep is a good thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Sebastian Michaelis (T.T)**

* * *

><p>"All right, final question," Sebastian said as he strode over to Emmeline, placing a plate with half a sandwich on it and a mug of tea on the table in front of his adopted daughtermaster/girlfriend. Tea was the one thing he truly missed about England. Americans weren't very fond of it these days, most of the colonists having replaced it with coffee during the British Tea Boycott of the 1770s. "What city did the Protestant Reformation begin in?"

Emmeline was holding her head in her hands, her expression twisted with intense concentration. This was the one question she always forgot. Every other question she had answered surely, with ease. She refused to get this one wrong.

She thought hard about it, and it slowly came to her. It had been on Halloween of 1517, begun with Martin Luther and his _95 Theses_, in a city in Germany. A city whose name began with W…

"Wittenberg?" she half-guessed. It came out as a question.

Sebastian sat down at the opposite end of the table, looking smug. "A hundred percent," he told Emmeline, a smirk making its way across his lips. "And you said you weren't ready for a history test."

"I lied," Emmeline said simply, taking a bite of the sandwich, grateful to be through with Sebastian's history exam. History was easily one of her least favorite subjects, all dates and names. And Sebastian was only too thorough with it, having lived on earth during many important historical points. "But then, you could tell I was lying, right?" She took another bite of her lunch. It never ceased to astound her that Sebastian could make even something as simple as a tuna fish salad sandwich taste like the best thing she'd ever eaten.

Sebastian nodded in response to her question. Lying was something he didn't approve of, and she rarely tried to lie to him anyway. She supposed it was only natural that demons should have the ability to sense when they're being lied to, since they can't lie themselves.

"You can't try to wriggle out of your schoolwork the way you do," Sebastian scolded her, his voice teasing but his expression utterly serious. "If I don't home school you, the government will force you to go to a real high school. And since you and I both know you can't handle that, don't you think you should at least try to cooperate with me?" He was rather impressed that she had even tried going to high school, what with her trust issues. He had expected it to end in disaster, which it did. She hadn't stopped shaking for days after the experience. Other humans scared her; it was as simple as that.

Emmeline shuddered as she remembered her thirty minutes of school after she had been raped. There had been so many people, staring at her. Able to hurt her… "Okay," she agreed, trying to remember to breathe in face of the painful memory. "I'll try harder. Are you happy now?"

Sebastian's eyes sparkled mischievously and he picked up Emmeline's now empty plate as he stood. "Very," he said. As he passed her on his way back into the kitchen, he leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

Emmeline sipped on her tea, absentmindedly tracing the seal of her contract with Sebastian that glimmered, sapphire-blue, on the inside of her left wrist. Sebastian had once told her that he and his masters had to hide the seal. Nowadays, it wasn't necessary. Tattoos were in abundance nowadays. As a matter of fact, she thought the seal was rather pretty. She wouldn't have wanted to hide it, anyway.

"Emma," Sebastian said from the kitchen, using her nickname. It had felt strange at first to use his master's first name, but he'd gradually grown accustomed to it.

She looked up at him and he tossed her two Oreos. She caught them gracelessly and grinned as Sebastian shook his head. He typically disapproved of large company brand name foods. It had taken Emmeline weeks of begging to get him to allow her this small indulgence.

She finished her tea before starting on the cookies, twisting them open and feasting on the frosting insides first, a habit she had brought into her teenage years from childhood. She took a bite of the cookie part, still enjoying Sebastian's look of disapproval.

Nothing bad happened until she ate the last bit of the cookies. As she bit down, a surge of pain shot from the back of the right side of her mouth throughout her nervous system. She couldn't repress the yelp of "_Damn it_!" that escaped her lips. What the hell had that been?

Sebastian looked up at her, slightly alarmed. "Is everything all right?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as they moved to her hand, which was twitching to hold her throbbing cheek.

Emmeline shook her head, her eyes watering. "It's nothing. Sorry," she apologized feebly. She had never felt anything quite like that before. She really hoped it wasn't what she thought it was…

Sebastian's red eyes flashed, and she knew he had heard the lie in her voice. Through the seal of the contract, he could tell when she felt pain, and there had been a surge of it just as Emmeline had polished off her Oreos. However, he said nothing. He would observe Emmeline and her behavior and wait to see what had caused her that brief surge of pain, although he did have his suspicions. But just to be sure…

* * *

><p>Emmeline was unusually unfocused that afternoon, even though Sebastian was teaching her the piano, which was always her favorite part of the day. Her hands were slightly trembling and slipping on the keys as she attempted playing Yiruma's <em>A River Flows in You<em>. It was a relatively uncomplicated piece of music, one she had perfected ages ago, but was completely botching today. She couldn't concentrate on the music or the instrument when her jaw was throbbing the way it was.

"Try again," Sebastian said, cupping Emmeline's right cheek. She cringed away from him, and Sebastian experienced a surge of pain and a dull ache in the right side of his own jaw through the contract before it faded. He had located the problem. He was slightly surprised Emmeline hadn't asked for help from him yet.

Still, she looked straight ahead, concentrating on the music, and her fingers slipped once more, landing on a disharmonious chord. Sebastian sighed. She was as stubborn as they come, wasn't she?

* * *

><p>Sebastian took it one step further when, after he had declared them through with schoolwork for the day, he kissed her. It wasn't a simple lips to lips touch, either. His tongue pried her lips open until they were, as he had heard it put, "French kissing." She tasted sweet, like always.<p>

Emmeline was surprised. Typically he only kissed her like this as a reward, or when she was stressed or nervous. Never out of the blue like this.

Of course, Sebastian had an ulterior motive for this particular kiss. He ran his tongue over her teeth on the right side of her mouth. He would have never thought his demon senses would come in handy for something like this.

There it was. Emmeline's second to last tooth at the back of her mouth. Undoubtedly a cavity. She cringed away from him as soon as he had located it, and Sebastian got that strange surge of pain again. She obviously was refusing to tell him about it. That was fine. He had inhuman patience, after all. She would tell him, one way or another.

* * *

><p>Emmeline cupped her cheek as she got out of the shower that night, the nerves beginning to set in. There was definitely something wrong with one of her teeth, and she was fairly sure that Sebastian had never acquired any dentistry skills. And that meant having to see a dentist.<p>

She shuddered at the very thought. To have someone poking around in her mouth, someone she _knew_ would hurt her, not _might_, was one of the most terrifying things she could think of having to go through. And no doubt if Sebastian found out, he would drag her to the dentist's office, no matter how many orders she gave him not to make her go. The way he saw it, following their contract and following her orders were two very different things.

So she had to avoid Sebastian finding out, at all costs. She knew she wouldn't be able to face a dentist, not now. Maybe not ever.

While she fretted, Sebastian was in the kitchen, wiping down the counters. Through the contract, he felt almost sick. So Emmeline was taking the opportunity, during the privacy of her shower, to worry, was she? He sighed and shook his head. He knew she trusted him more than any other person on the earth, but she couldn't trust him enough to tell him about something like this? That was actually a bit of a blow to his pride.

Maybe he should speed things along. It was certain to be entertaining, at the very least. For him, of course. Emmeline was lacking in humility, anyway. This would be an excellent lesson for her.

* * *

><p>Emmeline had a routine she followed each night before retiring. She showered, got dressed in anything from a nightgown to sweats and a tank top to sleep in, brushed and dried her hair (or rather, had Sebastian do that for her), washed her face, brushed her teeth, and went to bed. Tonight, once Sebastian had put away the hairdryer, he remained in the doorway, watching as she scrubbed her face, waiting for her to pick up the toothbrush.<p>

She picked it up, ran it under the sink for a millisecond, and squirted toothpaste onto the brush. As she lifted it, Sebastian plucked it from her hand and cupped her chin. "I think I'll do this for you tonight," he said, smirking at her murderous expression.

Emmeline made an attempt to snatch the toothbrush back. "Cut it out!" She whined, making another grab for it. Sebastian held it out of her reach. "I'm sixteen, okay? I can brush my own teeth! Give me back the damned toothbrush, Sebastian!"

"I think not."

Emmeline's expression twisted into one of rage. "This is an _order_-"

"The way I see it, your orders and our contract are two very different things," Sebastian interrupted, lifting Emmeline's face a little higher. "I believe I've explained this before? If your orders restrict any part of your health, I'm not obligated to follow them. Now, just be good and cooperate."

What did he know? This was so uncharacteristic of him that Emmeline wasn't sure if she was asleep and this was a bizarre dream, or if Sebastian actually _was_ insisting on brushing her teeth for her. "Give me the toothbrush back."

"No. Now, open wide," Sebastian instructed, shameless. Emmeline could have screamed, but she knew protesting wouldn't be of any use. She was a teenage girl with serious issues, and he was a powerful demon with a lot more willpower than her. She was pretty sure she knew who would win this argument, even if she did keep it going.

Defeated, she succumbed and opened her mouth. Sebastian found the fact that she was turning red quite amusing, and not even from anger. She was embarrassed. He smirked. Humans were just so entertaining.

Emmeline cringed every time he ran the toothbrush over the bottom of the right side of her mouth, trying hard not to betray that she was feeling any pain at all. She had always been good at resisting the urge to scream.

Sebastian was almost sure she'd surrender and tell him about her toothache, and was shocked when she simply endured the pain, only wincing whenever he guided her toothbrush over that one tooth, the one he'd found with the cavity. He put a barrier up on the contract for those few brief minutes, having no desire to share in her pain as he played this part of his little game.

Finally, admitting to himself that Emmeline would not surrender tonight, he withdrew the toothbrush and handed it back to her. She immediately ran to the sink and yanked both the knobs in an attempt to produce tepid water, gasping as she spit out the gloppy mess of toothpaste. Damn, it had _hurt_! Why did Sebastian feel the need to put her through that? Unless of course…he knew. And there was a very good chance of that. So was this entire thing part of a game? Well…she wouldn't be the loser. She'd stand her ground, no matter how much it hurt.

When the water was running at a temperature she felt safe to rinse out her mouth with, she did so and shut the water off, stalking past Sebastian and into her bedroom. "I'm going to bed," she announced moodily, and slammed her door shut behind her.

Sebastian smiled. "Good night…" he said, even though he knew she wouldn't hear him. He pondered on how to play the next part of the game he had created as he too retired to his room for the evening. Demons didn't require sleep after all; he had an entire night of planning ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Three days. Emmeline wasn't so sure she could take much more of this. Despite her many protests and swearing, Sebastian had insisted on brushing her teeth for her, morning and night, for the past three days. He hadn't cooked anything that wouldn't agitate her cavity. Everything he made and then guilted her into eating ("poor starving kids in third world countries," and "it'd be rude to snub a meal someone worked so hard to make," etc.) was either hot, cold, or doused in sugar. She'd actually thrown up when he offered her an Oreo, barely making it to the sink in time since she knew she wouldn't make it to the bathroom. He'd held her hair for her, looking slightly triumphant.<p>

She was considering refusing to eat altogether. If she had to survive on lukewarm water, so help her, she would. Nothing could be worse than admitting defeat to the demon who was supposed to be your loyal servant, and also happened to be your boyfriend and adopted father. Nothing.

After the first day, she shied away from Sebastian whenever he made an attempt to kiss her. She had learned after that kiss at the piano that he was even using those as weapons.

She was also losing sleep from worry, which made her resistance a bit less sturdy than she would have liked. Her dreams were filled with faceless dentists and bright lights, which melted into that room from two years ago, and the man in the ski mask as he raped her…

She had woken up screaming once. That was the night Sebastian was almost sure she would admit defeat, but she remained resilient. He was impressed by her willpower. It took a lot of that to stand your ground, and she was doing an exceptional job. However, he could see that her pain was worsening, and he knew he couldn't allow this game to drag on for much longer. As a matter of fact, he knew he had to end it the next day.

* * *

><p>He made one final stretch to get her to succumb, being a little rough with her when he brushed her teeth the next morning. She wouldn't stop shaking after that, and her hand was constantly twitching with the impulse to hold her cheek. But still, she just gritted her teeth and endured it.<p>

His final bid for victory was breakfast. He made crepes; the sweetest, most sugary thing he could find in any of his cookbooks, and tea so sweet that it would be more accurate to say he added to tea to the sugar instead of the other way around. Emmeline had barely gotten through half a crepe when she tried the tea.

Before he knew it, Sebastian was holding her hair for her as she threw up in the sink again. She gagged and straightened up, and said feebly that she was going to go brush her teeth again. She looked at Sebastian expectedly, sure he was going to insist on doing that for her again, but he said nothing.

He was calling it a truce. He had not won and she had not won. Actually, he was more than impressed with the resilience she'd shown for the past few days. Amazed, really. He hadn't thought a mere human could have that much sheer willpower harbored inside them.

* * *

><p>Emmeline had holed herself up in her room after breakfast, not making another appearance in the kitchen, and when she did not even resurface for lunch, Sebastian knew it was time. He went into her bedroom with purpose.<p>

She was lying on her bed, her ankles crossed in the air, reading a book. She had been cupping her cheek, but quickly removed it when Sebastian entered. He sighed and shook his head. Using his best scolding tone, he announced, "I think it's about time you and I had a discussion."

Emmeline's initial thought was _Oh, damn_. Her reaction was to try to lead Sebastian away from the present topic. "Don't tell me you want to give me the whole 'birds and the bees' lecture. I know how it works; you don't need to explain it to me."

"We both know that isn't what we need to discuss. You've been trying very hard to hide something from me the past few days. You need to tell me when something is wrong," Sebastian said firmly.

Emmeline bit her lip, knowing where this conversation was headed. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"That wouldn't convince me even if I couldn't sense when you were lying. I think it's time to come to terms with your problem, wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't want to come to terms with anything!" Emmeline yelled, shooting into a sitting position as tears began to cloud her vision. "I don't want to go see someone I know is going to hurt me!"

By means of the contract, Sebastian felt the wave of fear and panic that was washing over Emmeline, and he could suddenly understand the tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. "I can't do it," she whispered, shaking her head. "I just…can't."

Sebastian sighed and knelt in front of Emmeline. He brushed the tears out of her eyes and cupped her chin in his fingers. "Let me take a look," he said. Emmeline complied nearly immediately, much to his surprise, and he peered inside her mouth. The cavity had almost tripled in size since he'd first located it, and his amazement for her willpower and resilience grew further. It looked fairly excruciating. With another sigh, he released her chin and shook his head.

Her face blanched. "It's that bad?" she squeaked.

"Let's put it this way; no matter what, orders or otherwise, I'm taking you to see a dentist this afternoon."

Emmeline grew much paler and he was afraid she was going to faint before she stood up and raced out of the room an slightly wobbly legs, exclaiming that she was going to throw up again. And this time, it was from fear.

Sebastian followed her into the bathroom, just barely managing to get to her in time to hold her hair up out of her face for her as she vomited what little remained in her stomach from breakfast into the toilet. He waited for her to brush her teeth again, and she came stumbling into the living room, looking more like a ghost than a human. Curious, he opened their connection through the contract a little wider, and was almost blown away by the amount of fear, panic, and misery eating away at her.

Emmeline sank into an armchair and cupped her cheek, since the need to hide her pain from Sebastian was all but gone. "Would it make any difference at all if I told you I really didn't want to go?" she asked feebly.

Sebastian sighed. He knew this was more than a juvenile fear of dentists; this was something much broader than that. He didn't blame her in the slightest for her fear. It was self preservation, really. He supposed rape could do that to a teenage girl.

He went to Emmeline's side and took her left hand, flipping it over so she could see the seal of their contract. Then he placed his left hand on her palm, displaying the identical mark there. "We have a contract, and I have vowed to protect you. Nothing will harm you ever again-not murderers, not rapists, and especially not dentists."

A watery laugh escaped her lips, and then her lips pressed together in a painful frown. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"Everything will be fine," Sebastian assured her, tousling her hair and heading towards the hall closet. "I'll get your coat."

Emmeline groaned and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

><p>Emmeline was pretty sure she was going to be sick again. The whole office reeked of rubbing alcohol and fluoride, which wasn't doing a whole lot to calm her nerves. She was sitting in the dentist's chair, shaking like a leaf in the middle of a tornado. If Sebastian hadn't accompanied her to the examination room, she was sure she would have made an escape through the window by then.<p>

The anticipation was agony. A smiling nurse had led her into the room, Sebastian trailing behind her to ensure she wouldn't make a run for it, and directed her to go ahead and take a seat, that the dentist would be in shortly. That had been nearly ten minutes ago, and the panic had built up so greatly that she was holding her head in her hands. Sebastian had to remind her to breathe, and when she did, it came out as hyperventilation.

When Emmeline was absolutely sure she couldn't take a minute more of the waiting, the door had opened and a middle aged man wearing a dentist's coat, rubber gloves, and a nametag reading "Dr. Littel" had entered the room, holding a clipboard containing the paperwork Sebastian had filled out for her in the waiting room. She had jumped at the sound of the door opening, and refused to resurface from her hands.

"So, Miss Emmeline, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Littel asked cheerfully. Emmeline wanted to hit him. Why was everyone here so _happy_? The receptionist, the nurse, the dentist… What was it? Did they feed off of fear and misery?

Emmeline opened her mouth to respond, but her voice didn't seem to be working. That was probably a good thing; it would most likely have been a string of cuss words if she had managed to speak. Instead, Sebastian answered for her. "She has a cavity. It looked pretty bad to me."

"Hm," Dr. Littel said contemplatively, slipping on a face mask. "Well, that's not good. Why don't I take a look?"

Sebastian pried Emmeline's hands away from her face as Dr. Littel took a seat next to her head and began to drape a paper bib around her neck. Emmeline nearly jumped out of her skin, and the dentist paused, looking to Sebastian for an explanation. "She's a little apprehensive," Sebastian said. Emmeline glared at him. That didn't even come _close_ to describing the way she felt at that moment.

The dentist nodded understandingly and turned on the overhead light. "I'm quite used to it. Don't worry, there's nothing to worry about."

Emmeline highly disagreed. Sebastian shot her a warning glance as Dr. Littel lowered the chair, meaning that she had better not try anything or he'd be mad. She glared back as the dentist picked up a tiny mirror on a metal stick and another metal tool with a pointed end from a tray. He positioned the tools over her mouth. "Now open wide and say 'ah'."

Emmeline shuddered and her hand started quivering. Sebastian sighed heavily and slipped his hand into hers, knowing there wasn't a whole lot he could do to reassure her at this point. He just hoped she had enough willpower left to get through this. He was surprised to feel Emmeline relax slightly when he took her hand, and even more surprised when, although hesitantly, she opened her mouth without any further coaxing.

"A little wider, there," Dr. Littel requested. It took a moment, but she obeyed.

It was a good thing the dentist was a patient man. Emmeline cringed and winced every time he so much as touched one of her teeth, even the ones that weren't damaged. He spoke to Sebastian over her head. "She's incredibly jumpy. Is she always this nervous during her dental exams?"

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know. This is the first time I've taken her. She did suffer through a traumatic experience two years ago that makes it nearly impossible for her to trust people. That would most likely be the source of her anxiety."

She was going to kill him when they got home. What she had been through was so much worse than simply a _traumatic_ experience. And of _course_ that was the source of her fear; there was no question about it.

Dr. Littel scraped her teeth and poked around in her mouth for a few minutes more before he withdrew the tools and set them back down on the silver tray with two metallic clicks. "It's not as bad as it could be," he said to Sebastian. That was starting to annoy Emmeline. It was _her_ mouth; why wasn't he telling her what he was going to do? "I think with a little nitrous oxide she could handle the cleaning and filling. I assume you'll want her cavity fixed as soon as possible?"

"Sooner than that."

The dentist chuckled. "All right. Let me go get Anne." He stood up and left the room.

Emmeline looked wildly at Sebastian, desperate for explanations. "What's he doing? What the hell is he going to do to me?"

"Emmeline, please," Sebastian sighed. "It's nothing to worry about. It's just nitrous oxide; a light anesthetic. After that, you won't feel a thing."

She noticed that he conveniently left out the Novocain shot. Good lord, she didn't think she could do this.

Dr. Littel reappeared in the doorway with the same smiling nurse who'd led Emmeline and Sebastian into the room, carting some sort of machine. They wheeled it over to Emmeline and her face blanched as the nurse tried to guide the facemask over her nose. She cringed away from it, and felt like she was about to hyperventilate again.

Sebastian took the facemask from the nurse. "Allow me," he offered. She looked at him curiously, but made no comment.

Emmeline tried to protest. "Sebastian-"

He placed the facemask over her nose. "There. That wasn't so difficult, was it?" he asked in his dangerously pleasant voice. She knew she must be infuriating the hell out of him, but she could hardly help it. Sebastian leaned over until his lips were at her ear. "Cooperate, please," he whispered.

That was his favorite word to use with her, wasn't it? _Cooperate._

After about a minute of deep breathing, Emmeline was having a sort of out-of-body experience. She felt light, somehow. Like she was there and…wasn't. All at the same time.

Someone was holding her hand. Oh, that's right…Sebastian was there with her. She'd nearly forgotten about that.

She felt a sharp pain in the right side of her jaw, and she jumped. Something started to pool in her mouth. Omigod, blood. Her blood.

She started to panic. "No-!"

Sebastian leaned over and hissed, "Cooperate!" in her ear. She relaxed. The bloody taste was already starting to dissolve.

"Sebastian?" she asked. Her voice came out slurred.

"What is it, Emmeline?"

She grinned lopsidedly. It was actually rather amusing, watching her like this. "Love you…" she whispered, giggling. "I love you."

Sebastian, startled by the words, dropped her hand. She squirmed in protest, letting out a wordless whine. He quickly took her hand again and she smiled. She felt her mouth being pried open and someone stuck something between her teeth to keep it that way, but she didn't object. She was sort of…_happy_…

However, out of it as she was, she still had enough of her wits about her to the sound of the drill when she heard it. She gasped and her muscles tensed up, but then her hand went slack and Sebastian knew she had fainted.

Well…he was impressed she had gotten as far as she did, anyway.

* * *

><p>Good lord. Her mouth felt like it had been hit by a bus.<p>

Emmeline woke up, a little disoriented, in her bedroom. She couldn't figure out what the tugging sensation at her head was until Sebastian came into focus, sitting next to her on the bed and combing through her hair with his fingers. "So you're awake."

She just groaned. Her mouth didn't feel like it would allow her to speak.

Sebastian chuckled and helped her sit up, handing her a glass of water and two little blue pills. "Take these," he ordered. "They're painkillers."

Thank god. Emmeline took them without hesitation and managed to choke out, "Thanks."

It had taken Sebastian a while to get used to that aspect of his newest master as well; she was very big on the pleases and thank-yous. As a servant, he was very unused to being appreciated verbally.

"How long was I out?" Emmeline asked, flopping back down on the bed and shutting her eyes. What she wouldn't do for more of that nitrous oxide. Anything to not have to deal with the dull pain in her jaw…

"About six hours. You were panicked." Sebastian resumed running his fingers through her thick chocolate-brown hair.

She smirked. "I can't remember much. I think I talked a bit…"

"Do you remember what you said?"

She strained to remember. "I was telling you…that…" Oh, god. Yes, she remembered. She couldn't believe she'd told him in that state. Damn, she was such an idiot!

The room was silent for a few minutes. At long last, Sebastian spoke. "Did you mean what you said?"

Emmeline geathered her confidence, opened her eyes and sat up, sure to lock gazes with him. With a deep breath, she replied, "Every word."

Sebastian looked both pleased and angry. "Well…this certainly changes things. It would be so much simpler…if I didn't return those feelings. But now, well, it will be slightly awkward when I take your soul, won't it?"

"Take it. It's yours," Emmeline offered, opting for resting her head in Sebastian's lap rather than use a pillow.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to," Sebastian muttered, holding his head. His existence had just taken a turn for the confusing.

"Well…we'll find out eventually," Emmeline smiled.

He shook his head. "You are by far the most interesting human being I've ever met." And the loveliest. And the most amusing.

And drastically different from everyone else.

Humans fell in love with demons all the time. How could they not? Demons were more appealing in every way. But this was a rare case. Emmeline was a true anomaly. Because this girl, Emmeline, was the one human being in existence who had managed to make a demon fall for her.

* * *

><p><strong>At the moment, I am very pleased with it. What did the rest of you think? I would love any commentary you have to offer!<strong>


	3. Alternate Ending

**I am not continuing the story… I'm sorry. But! I was thinking about this fanfic and started formulating an idea of what it would be like if Bassy hadn't taken poor Emmeline to a dentist and instead decided to fix her cavity himself.**

**(I know in my fic Emmeline doesn't think Sebastian's ever acquired any dentistry skills. She has NO idea, heehee.)**

**So, it begins in the middle of chapter two and continues as an ALTERNATE ENDING, yay! Tell me which one you like more (plz? =3)!**

**Oh, and I'm feeling brave today, so Sebby might just get **_**lucky**_**, if you know what I mean…**

* * *

><p>Emmeline had holed herself up in her room after breakfast, not making another appearance in the kitchen, and when she did not even resurface for lunch, Sebastian knew it was time. He went into her bedroom with purpose.<p>

She was lying on her bed, her ankles crossed in the air, reading a book. She had been cupping her cheek, but quickly removed it when Sebastian entered. He sighed and shook his head. Using his best scolding tone, he announced, "I think it's about time you and I had a discussion."

Emmeline's initial thought was _Oh, damn_. Her reaction was to try to lead Sebastian away from the present topic. "Don't tell me you want to give me the whole 'birds and the bees' lecture. I know how it works; you don't need to explain it to me."

"We both know that isn't what we need to discuss. You've been trying very hard to hide something from me the past few days. You need to tell me when something is wrong," Sebastian said firmly.

Emmeline bit her lip, knowing where this conversation was headed. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"That wouldn't convince me even if I couldn't sense when you were lying. I think it's time to come to terms with your problem, wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't want to come to terms with anything!" Emmeline yelled, shooting into a sitting position as tears began to cloud her vision. "I don't want to go see someone I know is going to hurt me!"

By means of the contract, Sebastian felt the wave of fear and panic that was washing over Emmeline, and he could suddenly understand the tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. "I can't do it," she whispered, shaking her head. "I just…can't."

Sebastian sighed and knelt in front of Emmeline. He brushed the tears out of her eyes and cupped her chin in his fingers. "Let me take a look," he said. Emmeline complied nearly immediately, much to his surprise, and he peered inside her mouth. The cavity had almost tripled in size since he'd first located it, and his amazement for her willpower and resilience grew further. It looked fairly excruciating. With another sigh, he released her chin and shook his head.

Her face blanched. "It's that bad?" she squeaked.

"Let's put it this way; no matter what, orders or otherwise, I'm taking you to see a dentist this afternoon."

Emmeline grew much paler and he was afraid she was going to faint before she stood up and raced out of the room an slightly wobbly legs, exclaiming that she was going to throw up again. And this time, it was from fear.

Sebastian followed her into the bathroom, just barely managing to get to her in time to hold her hair up out of her face for her as she vomited what little remained in her stomach from breakfast into the toilet. He waited for her to brush her teeth again, and she came stumbling into the living room, looking more like a ghost than a human. Curious, he opened their connection through the contract a little wider, and was almost blown away by the amount of fear, panic, and misery eating away at her.

Emmeline sank into an armchair and cupped her cheek, since the need to hide her pain from Sebastian was all but gone. "Would it make any difference at all if I told you I really didn't want to go?" she asked feebly.

Sebastian paused for a brief moment. There actually was another option, but he'd been disinclined to offer it. After all, it was simply so amusing to see Emmeline like this – a complete wreck, utterly dependent on him. "Well," he said slowly, reluctantly, "There is one other solution. If, that is, you are so adamant about not going."

Emmeline gulped. Sebastian's other solutions weren't always pleasant, but she was desperate for an alternate method. "I am."

He smirked. "Well, I'm certainly no professional. But if I do say so myself, should the career ever appeal to me… I would make one _hell_ of a dentist."

Emmeline's breath caught in her throat and she shuddered. Sebastian, a dentist? He'd send people running away screaming. "I… I'm not so…"

"Is that a no?" Sebastian asked amusedly.

Emmeline pursed her lips. Maybe it was still better than seeing a dentist. "No."

"So it's a yes."

"No!" Emmeline yelped, folding in on herself. She drew her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "It's just… I mean… I don't know." She grimaced as her stomach began to perform a nauseating series of acrobatics. "I don't know," she repeated miserably. She was terrified of both scenarios.

Sebastian stared curiously at her for a moment. She was shaking nervously by now. "Would you rather see a dentist?"

She hid her face behind her knees and sluggishly shook her head.

Sebastian smiled and approached her slowly. Kissing her forehead, he murmured, "In that case, I'll begin making the preparations." He brushed his hand against her knee as he stepped away and started for the door. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Stay here," he said firmly before slipping out of house.

Emmeline took a deep breath and lifted up her head, wiping developing tears out of her eyes. For some reason, she was even more nervous now than she had been when Sebastian was threatening to make her see a dentist. He acted like he didn't trust her. She wouldn't run away, if that's what he was thinking.

But then again, maybe she would have, if Sebastian couldn't find her by way of the contract in a matter of seconds. And if she did try, when he caught her, he'd be _mad_. She hated it when he was mad. Not that he could hurt her or anything because of the contract, but it made her ridiculously jumpy when he got angry.

Emmeline's heartbeat accelerated when she thought of Sebastian returning, and she nervously probed her sore tooth with her tongue. An alarming jolt of pain shot from her jaw through her nervous system. Defeated, she buried her face in her hands and let out a choked, frightened sob. She knew that she'd have to let Sebastian fix it before it got any worse. She rocked back and forth, trying not to panic, to no avail.

When she heard Sebastian come back into the house, she didn't lift her head. Sebastian stared at her for a moment, wondering if she was still sane. He could feel her distress the entire time he'd been out, and there was a knot in his own stomach that wouldn't go away. And that was only a fraction of what Emmeline was feeling. "Sebastian?" she suddenly asked, her voice muffled.

He relaxed and crossed into his bedroom from the living room, beginning to set up his tools. "Yes?"

Being a demon, he could easily hear her from her spot in the armchair. Her voice trembled. "Are you sure about this?"

He rolled his crimson eyes, dismayed by the minimal confidence she was displaying in him. "Of course. I wouldn't have offered to fix it if I wasn't capable."

"What if we just… waited? Just for a couple days?" she asked, clearly panicked.

"No. That tooth needs to be fixed today, Emmeline. I have everything we'll need here already."

"But Sebastian—"

"Calm down, Emma," Sebastian said smoothly. She could hear him setting metal tools on a metal tray, though the noise was a little distant. Sharp_ clicks_. "I know what I'm doing. It is amazing what one can learn when one does not require sleep."

He heard her sniffle. "Okay."

Sebastian sighed and Emmeline felt his hand on her shoulder. "Come on," he urged her. "The sooner we start, the sooner it'll be over."

She resurfaced cautiously, and chewed nervously on her bottom lip as Sebastian led her into his bedroom. He pointed at his bed, a king-sized single adorned with simple black sheets. She sat down, fidgeting timidly with her shirt. Sebastian glanced at her hands, and then asked off-handedly, "Do you like that shirt?"

Her blood ran cold. He really meant, _Are you okay if that shirt gets ruined_?

"It's fine," Emmeline whispered. Sebastian shrugged and pulled a pair of latex gloves on. The way they snapped sent shivers running up and down her spine.

Sebastian situated an overhanging lamp next to his bed and then sat, sukhasana position, at its head. He positioned his tray of tools at the edge of his bedside table. "Lay down, head in my lap," he instructed.

Her stomach churning, Emmeline did as she was told. Sebastian looked calm, which only made her more embarrassed – she was a nervous wreck and he was completely composed. Quite unconcerned, he switched the lamp on and fiddled with its position for a moment so it shone onto Emmeline's mouth but not in her eyes.

She was blushing like crazy.

Emmeline jolted when Sebastian picked up a small mirror and a metal instrument with a curved, sharp tip. "It's just an explorer, Emma," he said soothingly, taking note of her sudden start. The last thing he wanted was for her to be all jumpy. He'd never hear the end of it if he accidentally stabbed her gums, even if it was her fault. "I'm only going to check the damage."

She stared up at him timidly for a minute, and Sebastian was about to give up, but she slowly opened her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut as she did so.

He set to work at once so she couldn't change her mind and snap her mouth shut before he could start. She cringed occasionally, mostly from nerves. His eyes narrowed when, by means of the contract, a stab of pain shot through his jaw when he touched another of her back molars with the tool.

Emmeline felt sick. The sounds of the explorer scraping against her teeth were not doing much good for her stress. It sounded too similar to nails on a blackboard, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. The scent of latex was making her nauseous, and the taste of it on the gloves Sebastian wore was making her gag. To add to it all, Sebastian hit another tooth that hurt, though not nearly as badly as her more serious one. She squirmed anxiously.

"Christ, Emma, stay still," Sebastian ordered tensely.

Emmeline whimpered but complied, forcing her body to go rigid. Trying to distract herself, she wondered if, being a demon, Sebastian was even allowed to say _Christ_.

Sebastian pulled the instruments out of her mouth and sighed. "There's a superficial caries on one of your back left molars in addition to the moderate caries your right," Sebastian informed her.

"What does that mean?" she mumbled, her eyes flickering nervously around the room. She was looking at anything but him.

"It means no more Oreos," he smirked, slightly amused. "For the superficial, I may not even have to use the handpiece, just a manual carver…"

Emmeline's muscles tensed as Sebastian set down the explorer and picked up another tool, one with two sharp edges. He waited for her to open her mouth again. She didn't.

"Emmeline," he sighed. "Let's speed this along."

Her vision was clouding with tears. She opened her mouth partway.

Fed up, Sebastian selected a plastic piece with two curved ends off his metal tray and showed it to her. He made sure she was looking at it before he asked, "Emmeline, do you see this? It's called a cheek retractor. So help me, I will force your mouth open using this if you refuse to cooperate."

She shot him a murderous glare and opened her mouth to a more acceptable width. Sebastian dropped the retractor and picked the Hollenback carver up once more. "This might hurt a bit," he said calmly, leaving that choice bit of information until the last second. "But not much."

Her face blanched and she almost shut her mouth, but he was too quick for her. His hands were back in her mouth and he went to scraping at the tooth that had hurt only slightly before she could act upon her terror, and Emmeline flinched with every motion. It did hurt a little, but it wasn't unmanageable. She just wished Sebastian would hurry up. He seemed to be enjoying this.

Sebastian made a disgruntled noise of exasperation and set the tools back on the tray. Without a word, he scanned his utensils until he found what he needed and picked up a syringe and a vial of liquid colored faintly pink. Emmeline almost had a heart attack. She gathered up pieces of Sebastian's bedspread in her fists. Her nails dug into her palms even through the fabric. She felt like she was going to be sick on the spot.

Sebastian filled the syringe and explained coolly, "This is Lidocaine. It's a local anesthetic."

"Why do I need that?" Emmeline choked out, swallowing down bile rising in her throat.

He sighed. "You had to know this was coming," he muttered. Then he explained, more reassuringly, "It appears both of your teeth that need attention have caries that have breached the dentin."

Emmeline squirmed uncomfortably. "And that means…?"

Sebastian resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation. "I'm going to have to start using the handpiece now." She stared at him, confused, and he elaborated reluctantly, "The drill."

She shot into a sitting position and almost leapt off the bed in an abrupt panic. "No! We – we are _not_—!"

Sebastian shrugged. "Fine. If that's how you feel, get your coat. I'll take you to a dentist now and _he_ can fix your teeth."

Emmeline's heart skipped a beat and her stomach rolled. "I don't want to go to a dentist," she mumbled tremulously.

Sebastian saw his opportunity and he pounced – literally. Before she knew what had happened, she was laying on the bed, on her back, with Sebastian hovering over her, pinning her hands to the mattress. "Do you trust me?" he murmured, kissing her neck. She loved it when he did that, even though she tried to convince him otherwise.

Her resilience was slowly crumbling. "Trust a demon," she gasped. "That sounds so logical."

"_Do_ you trust me?" He repeated with a purr to his voice as he kissed her jaw, very lightly, over the tooth he'd been working on.

He had her and they both knew it. Breathing in short, shuddery gasps, Emmeline replied, "I do. I do trust you."

"Then will you let me finish?" he inquired, kissing her jaw again, this time over the tooth that had been bothering her for the last three days. He released her hands and she immediately wrapped her arms around him. She was terrified out of her wits, but she was going to let him finish. She nodded and tears rolled down her cheeks. Sebastian, in turn, embraced her, amused by the tremors racking her entire body.

Sebastian gave her all the time she needed to muster up her courage, the smirk of victory present on his lips never fading for the few minutes it took for Emmeline to decide she was prepared enough for him to continue. "I'm ready," she whispered, dropping her arms limply back to the mattress.

Sebastian sat up and picked up the inhaler lying next to his tray. He supposed he'd had his fun. "Here," he said, pressing it into her hands. "It's nitrous oxide. I think it'll do you some good."

"It's not dangerous, is it?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Of course not. Just inhale some of it and hold your breath. As many times as you think you need to."

"How will I know when to stop?"

Sebastian smirked. "You'll know."

Emmeline hesitantly closed her lips around the inhaler's mouthpiece and took several deep breaths – Sebastian counted eight – before her eyes glazed over and she dropped it on the mattress. "I feel light headed," she mumbled.

"Perfect," Sebastian said amusedly, reseating himself as he had been before and assisting Emmeline in returning to lying with her head in his lap. "Open wide."

Her lips parted, but not nearly wide enough. Sebastian shook his head and pried her jaw apart with a gentle hand. "You see?" he asked, smirking. "This makes it much easier for me."

She heard him, sort of. She felt like she was listening to him while she was underwater. The room didn't seem to exist anymore. Only Sebastian. She let out a muffled noise of assent.

Emmeline's throat went dry and something in her stomach fluttered. Something new and unfamiliar. Not an effect of the drugs and not the nerves.

While she still had enough wits about her to wonder, she wondered in astonishment if she was, possibly… turned on?

Sebastian had brought two machines with the dental instruments; a drill with low and high speeds and interchangeable tips, and a suction vacuum. He was preparing both when she giggled, a sound he very infrequently heard her make. "Sebastian," she said, her voice slurring. "I feel _really _good…"

"That's just the drugs."

"No, I mean… I think… I think I feel… _horny_…" she giggled again, her face turning red as she blushed.

Sebastian started. It had to be the drugs talking. It _had_ to be the drugs talking. He sighed and adjusted the drill. "That's fine. Can I work in your mouth now?"

Emmeline snickered and Sebastian rolled his eyes. He hadn't realized that the nitrous oxide would give Emmeline the maturity level of a seven year-old. But she opened her mouth as wide as she could, to his relief. He positioned the suction in her mouth and switched it on, picked up the syringe, and injected it into her gum line below the more minor of her cavities with a deft hand.

Emmeline almost panicked when she felt blood pooling in her mouth, but the salty taste dissolved quickly. The Lidocaine stung for a few seconds, but gradually began to evaporate, leaving the bottom left side of her mouth feeling heavy and dead. Sebastian quickly refilled the syringe and injected more anesthetic into her gum line below the cavity on the right side of her mouth.

Emmeline crashed back to reality in a horrific moment and almost started hyperventilating, when she felt a dull prickling sensation below her numb mouth. Sebastian was lasciviously stroking her bottom lip. "Calm down," he said amusedly. "You won't feel a thing."

She relaxed, shutting her eyes and drifting slowly back into a desensitized state. With that done, he picked up the handpiece and switched it on to high-speed.

She jolted when she heard the high-pitched whistling and grabbed Sebastian's wrist, stopping him before he could begin the process. He turned the drill off when he saw she was turning a rather sickly shade of green. "Could I have the inhaler?" she gasped desperately. She was still too aware of what was going on around her. She was still terrified.

Sebastian picked it up and held it to her lips, waiting patiently for her to indicate she was all right and he could continue. After two breaths, she nodded and opened her mouth.

She didn't react to the sound of the drill the second time. She was vaguely aware that it was there, but her mind was anywhere but on her surroundings. And there was still that sensation in her stomach, spreading through her chest, distracting her.

She sort of knew Sebastian was doing something in her mouth, but she wasn't really aware of it. She couldn't feel a thing.

She felt sort of… _happy_…

Sebastian swore when the suction slid out of her mouth, dotting his bedspread with Emmeline's blood, but he didn't bother replacing it. He was almost done anyway.

Emmeline began to come to when Sebastian set down the drill, the glassy look to her eyes slowly fading. She could taste blood. She tried to swallow and gagged.

"Emmeline?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"Mm…" she mumbled dazedly. "What is it…?"

"I want to taste your blood."

"Sure…" she said, but Sebastian was already leaning in to kiss her regardless of recieving her permission or not. His lips met hers and he pried them open with his tongue, lapping at her blood. Damn, it tasted good. He could only imagine what her _soul_ tasted like…

It felt good to kiss her. He hadn't kissed her for three days, not since after he and Emmeline had finished their lesson at the piano. And that hadn't been real… that had been an assessment.

She couldn't really feel the kiss, apart from a dull throbbing in her jaw when his tongue brushed against her damaged teeth.

Sebastian sighed, pulling away reluctantly, and set to filling the cavities of hers that he had just cleaned. Hell, maybe he should be a dentist. He was a damned good one. Forging graduation documents and using some minor persuasive hypnotism on a few med school professors wouldn't be too difficult. He could be a professional in two days if he so desired.

He could probably charge extra for speed. He fashioned two composite fillings for her in less than ten minutes and set his tools aside at last.

Emmeline sat up groggily, running her tongue along her teeth.

"Well?" Sebastian asked, smirking. "Is it acceptable?"

She nodded. Her mouth was still a bit slack. Sebastian wasn't sure if that was a lasting effect of the nitrous oxide or because of the Lidocaine. She tentatively crawled into his lap like a child and wrapped her arms around him.

The sensation in her stomach was overpowering.

Damn, did she want him.

"I bet you only hurt me so you could watch me cringe," she muttered. Her mouth wasn't working properly since she couldn't feel a majority of her bottom lip, but Sebastian understood nonetheless. "And so you could taste my blood."

Sebastian chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He was starting to dwell on what she'd told him while on the nitrous oxide. Horny, huh? He was kind of turned on himself. And human women _never_ turned him on. "Well… maybe a little."

"Sadistic bastard," she muttered contemptuously.

"If I'd really wanted you to be in pain, you'd be sobbing right now."

She glared at him, but didn't move away. "I wish I could hate you," she grumbled as she shut her eyes. "It really is too bad…"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, curious. "What's too bad?"

"It really is too bad… that I fell… in love… with such a… jerk…" she trailed off, sleep enveloping her every other sense.

Sebastian jolted, astonished.

* * *

><p>Good lord. Her mouth felt like it had been hit by a bus.<p>

Emmeline woke up, a little disoriented, still in Sebastian's bedroom. She couldn't figure out what the tugging sensation at her head was until Sebastian came into focus, sitting next to her on the bed and combing through her hair with his fingers. "So you're awake."

She just groaned. Her mouth didn't feel like it would allow her to speak.

Sebastian chuckled and helped her sit up, handing her a glass of water and two little blue pills. "Take these," he ordered. "They're painkillers."

Thank god. Emmeline took them without hesitation and managed to choke out, "Thanks."

It had taken Sebastian a while to get used to that aspect of his newest master as well; she was very big on the pleases and thank-yous. As a servant, he was very unused to being appreciated verbally.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Just past midnight."

The silver tray of dental instruments was nowhere to be seen. She noted that Sebastian's bedspread was gone and she was lying only on the thin bed sheets covering the mattress. She must have gotten blood on his comforter or something.

Her mouth wasn't numb anymore. And that weird feeling in her stomach was still there. And it had gotten worse. Or better, if you looked at it that way…

"So, did you mean it?" Sebastian asked quietly.

Emmeline paused. "Mean what?"

"Did you mean it when you said you'd fallen in love with me?"

Oh, shit. She _had_ told him that, hadn't she? What on earth had possessed her to do that? "I believe I followed that with a comment on what a jerk you are," she mumbled.

Sebastian smiled and brushed her hair out of the way so he could kiss her neck. "But did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

Emmeline shivered. That sensation in her stomach? It accelerated when Sebastian kissed her. Rapidly. "I thought you could tell when I lie."

He chuckled. "You were pretty drugged up."

"Fine. We'll test your esper abilities," Emmeline said. "...I wasn't a virgin when I was raped. Truth or lie?"

"Lie."

Emmeline nodded and took a deep breath. "You're the only guy I've ever willingly kissed. Truth or lie?"

"Truth."

Emmeline hesitated. "I'm in love with you."

Sebastian let the full weight of her words hit him, making sure he fully understood the emotions in her statement.

"Truth or lie?"

Sebastian slowly replied, "Truth."

"They work," she said, blushing deeply. They stared at each other for a while, neither of them sure how to continue. Emmeline was nervous as hell. She'd just bared her soul to Sebastian and she couldn't be sure he returned the feelings she had for him.

Sebastian, meanwhile, was wondering why he found the human in front of him more attractive than anyone, demon, human, or reaper, he'd ever met.

Emmeline took a deep breath and whispered. "I want you. All of you. Truth or lie?"

Sebastian sucked in a startled breath. "Truth."

"Right now."

"Truth."

"Kiss me," she whispered. Sebastian was already halfway there when she told him to.

His arms fit around her only too perfectly. The way he touched her sent jolts of electricity running throughout her body, leaving her skin tingling. He couldn't undo the buttons on her shirt fast enough for her liking. Although she probably wasn't helping much with the way she was clumsily trying to tug his shirt off of his body.

"Are you completely sure about this?" Emmeline heard him murmur in her ear once he'd relieved her of her shirt, while his hands were running down her sides and along her hips, coming to rest on the hem of her jeans.

Emmeline pulled his shirt off of him. "I thought we'd already discussed this," she whispered. "I want all of you. Now."

He couldn't detect a hint of uneasiness coming from her. Having nothing more to say and wondering what it was about Emmeline that caused him to want her more than she did him as she fumbled with the button on his pants, he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>Emmeline's breaths were shallow and quick. She couldn't believe what had just happened. And here she thought that magic didn't exist.<p>

She had also never thought she'd wake up naked beside someone in her entire life. She thought that mad rapist had screwed her up so badly she'd die without ever having willing sex. But here she was, pressed against Sebastian's body beneath the covers, nothing separating them but skin.

Sebastian looked contemplative. Emmeline wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "What is it?" she whispered.

He smirked. "I loved hearing the sound of your voice… screaming my name. Much more than even I thought I would."

She blushed down to her toes. "Pervert!"

He laughed and played with her hair, his mind racing as he thought about how adorable she was, and then a dark shadow crossed his face. "Well…this certainly changes things. It would just be so much simpler..." He trailed off with a sigh. "But now, well, it will be slightly awkward when I take your soul, won't it?"

"Take it. It's already yours," Emmeline offered, opting for resting her head on Sebastian's chest rather than use a pillow.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to," Sebastian muttered, holding his head. His existence had just taken a turn for the confusing.

"Well…we'll find out eventually," Emmeline smiled.

He shook his head. "You are by far the most interesting human being I've ever met." And the loveliest. And the most amusing. Kissing her forehead, he murmured, "I think you should get some more sleep. I'll prepare breakfast for you in the morning. Something you'll actually enjoy."

"Can I ask you one more question?" Emmeline mumbled. Her eyes were already half-closed.

"Anything."

"You love me," she whispered. "Truth or lie?"

Sebastian smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around her. "Truth."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah… I liked this ending MUCH better than the other one. I really want to hear your feedback on it! Love it, hate it, think it was just plain awkward or just plain awesome? Hopefully the latter…<strong>

**Thanks, everyone!**


End file.
